It is known that 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene, that is, the target compound of the present invention can be obtained by various methods such as dehydrochlorination of 3-bromo-3-chloro-1,1,1-trifluoropropane with alcoholic potassium hydroxide (Non-Patent Document 1), addition of hydrogen chloride to 3,3,3-trifluoropropyne (Non-Patent Document 2), dehydroiodination of 3-chloro-1,1,1-trifluoro-3-iodopropane with alcoholic potassium hydroxide (Non-Patent Document 3) or fluorination of 1,3,3,3-tetrachloropropene with hydrogen fluoride in the presence of an antimony catalyst (Patent Document 1).
Further, the present inventors has been disclosed methods of producing 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene by fluorination of 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane with hydrogen fluoride in a gas phase in the presence of a solid catalyst or in a liquid phase in the presence of no catalyst (Patent Documents 2, 3 and 4).